For the sake of my son
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: When Vegeta swore off to fighting after Cell was defeated and thoughts about Mirai Trunks and his present son created conflicting emotions.


For The Sake Of My Son

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary

When Vegeta swore off to fighting and thoughts about Mirai Trunks and his present son created conflicting emotions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoooxo

**I am no warrior and I would never fight again_._**

.

.

.

Now that Goku and mirai Trunks were gone, Vegeta found himself lying on the vast expense of lush green lawn of capsule corps; unable to leave the planet and unable to get himself to train. His giant circular space ship standing just few feet beside him felt like it was mocking him.

Frieza was gone.

Androids were not a threat anymore.

Cell was defeated.

But most importantly, Goku was gone. Against whom he had decided to measure his power. His eternal rival. His arch nemesis.

Vegeta felt strange hollowness inside his chest. The peaceful silence of this place felt overwhelming.

In this state of restlessness, his thoughts went to his future son- Trunks, who would follow him around all the time.

Vegeta felt a little calm thinking about that.

Ah yes, that boy Trunks was also gone.

Vegeta wondered if he was doing fine in his time. If he had defeated androids?

The eerie peacefulness was making him think all sort of things he never thought before. He gave himself that excuse.

_Would he be alright?_

At first the black haired prince didn't paid attention to him but now the idea of him living in such a tormented world all by himself made him bristle.

He wished he was there with him. Fighting alongside him to save his timeline.

Moreover he wished he was there **for him.**

But he wasn't.

_He was dead in his time_, Vegeta thought bitterly, _because he was not **powerful**_.

He wondered with how much powerful he is now, would he have been able to save the boy from the any threat that world has to offer.

The memory of him coughing his own blood made a part of Vegeta break every time and he felt like his heart was bleeding.

Thank goodness he survived, thought Vageta but then scoffed at his own thinking.

Of course he would have survived. He was his son.

Another part of Vegeta also believed that he would have defeated the androids.

He was his own son after all.

Vegeta mused how Mirai Trunks would have turned out it he was the one who had trained him, not Kakarot's brat.

He would never say it out loud but he missed him.

If he were here, he would be calling him father father all the time, never once leaving him in peace.

Just once he would like to be called _father_ again.

His son Trunks.

If he was here now, he would have spent time with him and trained him.

Now he regretted that he didn't acknowledged him all that time.

Vegeta was immersed in his own world of self-lament when he felt something dribble on his face which snapped him out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw the little child trunks standing there alone without anyone near him.

He was trying to peek at his face and in the process had dribbled saliva on his face.

But Vegeta wasn't mad.

The child watched him with his curious cerulean blue eyes.

Normally the boy throws a tantrum when Vegeta was near him.

lt was the first time the boy was happily watching him and not screaming and it was the first time Vegeta was seeing him, not as an annoying brat but as his own son.

"Da~da." Trunks tried to say

Vegeta eyes widened in shock.

At that moment, a realization hit him

All was not lost. His son was here.

This time he can be there for Trunks, he can protect him from Androids or any other threat.

This time he would not die nor leave him alone. He would stay in this planet and get strong.

He looked at baby Trunks closely despite being tiny, he had sharp eyes and cool face and he already knew he would grow up to be fine man.

How he wished his eyes would not become a window that hides immense pain and sorrow like Mirai Trunks.

But that was one thing he was determined to do. He would not him live the same life as Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks?" Vegeta said.

Chibi Trunks giggled happlily in response.

Vegeta sat up and smiled.

"Trunks, I see so you have learned to walk"

"Hgh" The child tried to say something.

"Good, it means that we can starts your training"

And he can wait a little longer to hear the word _father_.

.

.

.

.

**He maybe no warrior but he was father and he would fight again.**

**For the sake of his son.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My take on why Vegeta decided to train again and get strong after he had heart brokenly pledged that he would never fight again after Cell was defeated.

What do you think?

Ah yes, I have reread this fic many times before sharing it here. There is a part in there that make me get want to get a handkerchief and cry and I love it. Would like to hear if you felt the same or not.

**_Review_**.


End file.
